Inuyasha: The Next Generation
by Fluffyfan22
Summary: Inuyasha and 'em have kids this is their journey and yeah totally cliche but my first story here. I have also uploaded on Mediaminer dot org
1. Prologue Where it all Began

_**This chapter is to just show what happened **_**right **_**after Kagome went back to her time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... wish I di though :p**_

_**.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.**_

_**Inuyasha: The next Generation! **_

_**Prologue; Where it all Began.**_

_**Kagome was hitting the books, studying as hard she could for her highschool entrance exams. "Gah! I don't understand this!" She cried while throwing her head back in dispair. "It's all because stupid Inuyasha and his stupid jewel, why didn't get stupid Kikyo to do all the stupid looking! Stupid, stupid, stupid Inuyasha!" She hollered her frustration. 'Who am I kidding? I should't blame him, it's not like I didn't want to stay...' She thought to herself. She realized her mother was calling her for dinner, probably for some time now...**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**Inuyasha's hand lingered on top of the well's frame. "Inuyasha, it's for the best," Miroku said comforting his friend "Yeah I know... but still," Inuyasha sighed. "We should stay the night at Kaede's and then go our own way tomorrow morning," Sango suggested "I agree; it'll give us time to figure out who Shippo should go with," Miroku added. So they all treaded back to the small but pleasant village.**_

_**"I think Shippo should go with Inuyasha, because they are both demons, as well as canines," Sango stated. "But Inuyasha will pumble the poor kid to death," Miroku replied. "I'm sure Inuyasha could restrain himself, couldn't you?" Sango said directing her question at Inuyasha "Sure I could," Inuyasha replied dully. "Shippo what do you think?" Miroku asked the young kitsune. "Okay!" Shippo relpied cheerfully. That settled they decided to sleep.**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**'It's over Naraku gave up, now he's just Onigumo...' Sesshomaru was pondering about what was to happen, Rin and Kohaku had decided to go off and help Sango and Miroku with rebuilding the demon-slayer village... not something Sesshomaru was pleased about. Jaken was the only one travelling with him. Although he had his sights set on certain female inu-yokai he saw a little while ago in a village that they had passed through.**_

_**He remembered that she was a great beauty, and he could feel her power. She would make some very honorable pups, and more then worthy of being his mate. If with any luck she thought of him in the same way.**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**"Ayame! I'm sorry!" Kouga shouted up the mountain**_

_**"You were right! You're the only woman for me!" He shouted smilling up at her. "Really?" Ayame asked confirming what she heard was true . "Yes!" Was his loud response as she jumped down into his arms.**_

_**"What about that Kagome girl?" Ayame asked looking at him sceptically. "She's gone, she left and she's not coming back as far as I know," He said smilling still, her pout quickly turned into a toothy smile. "I love you Kouga-kun!" She shouted nuzzling his shoulder. "I love you too..." Kouga whispered grinning.**_

_**.,.,.,.,...,.,...,.,.,.**_

_**So that's it so far, took me 2 days just to write the cursed prologue! There is a reason why I didn't fill you in on Naraku... :D Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up in about 2-3 days.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbyes and Hellos

_**So this is chapter 1... -some guy- "Yay!"**_

_**Well thanks for the erm... appreciation, I guess. :p**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters ... if I did do you honestly think I would be writing fanfictions *looks at Sesshomaru* They all unfortunately belong to**_

_**Takahashi-sama.**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**Inuyasha the Next Generation**_

_**Chapter: 1 Goodbyes, and Hellos**_

_**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**_

_**Three pecks on the cheek, and sad eyes. He would be letting his babies go today. He was proud that he had done his job but still could feel nothing but immense sorrow. How could he not? He couldn't help but let a few teardrops fall, his heart felt like it had been torn in two, which was a feeling he hadn't experienced for quite some time. "Don't worry daddy, Uncle Shippo will take care of us," His youngest; Yumi said hugging him tears welling up in her eyes. Nanaho threw herself at him, it was obvious she didn't want to leave her daddy. Aya carefully pried her sisters off their father, she had been fighting off all urges to get all emotional like her weaker siblings. As the three dissapeared beyond the horizon Inuyasha waved slightly then went back into the secluded hut.**_

_**"Sono you wimp! Hurry up!" Hollered the sound of an annoyed brother. "B-but I don't wanna!" Sono cried reaching out for their father. "Shai release your brother, you know he's sensitive," Their father demanded 'How I managed to father someone as soft as Sono I will never know' Sesshomaru thought not allowing either of his sons to see the baffled feeling he had. Sono ran back to give their father another affectionate hug, crying softly into his father's shoulder. This act almost made Sesshomaru snap, 'Not even their mother was **_**this**_** soft!' Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. "Shai get your brother out of here," Sesshomaru told Shai coldly. Dragging Sono behind him Shai turned and waved at his father, he was going to miss him, probably even more then Sono.**_

_**Almost a straight week of walking Sono smelled a hotspring, and through his excitement disregarded the three unfamiliar scents mingling along with it. Shai had smelt them and decided to let his brother figure it out for himself. Although he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing his brother strip in mid-run he just looked to damn funny! "Hotspring!!" Sono screamed diving in the middle of three young women... stark naked.**_

_**His eyes widened slightly underneath the clear blue water as six slender un familiar legs franctically scattered out of the spring. Emergin from the water hair plastered to his face Sono smiled sheepishly. When he heard an eruption of laughter, turning to see where it came from he saw Shai rolling on the ground laughing histerically. Sono's eyes narrowed as Shai stopped and drew a wicked grin.**_

_**"You knew that the spring was full didn't you!?" Sono just shrieked at his inconsiderate brother, "you can be such a jerk!" Sono slumped near his clothes crying as he slipped his kimono on. Shai's smile had quickly diminished, he always picked on his brother but he couldn't stand seeing the baby cry "Oh Sono I'm sorry, really sorry... please don't cry," Shai said being as sincere as possible. "Umm hello?" the smallest of the girls said timidly "who are you?". "Shai and Sono the only sons of the western lord; Lord Sesshomaru!" The brothers said in complete unison "and you?". "Aya," The tallest and seemingly oldest girl said "Nanaho," The medium-sized one mentioned boredly "And I'm Yumi!" The small girl said enthusiastically. "And that's Uncle Shippo." They all finished pointing at a middle aged Kitsune. "Nice to meet you," Sono stuck out his hand smilling warmly. Yumi giggled and shook it vigorously.**_

_**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**_

_**Well that was chapter one a lot later then expected but I had writers block. D: *Shoots writer's block* Well the cousins have met (even if the don't know it hehehe) Don't worry you crazy Kagome fans I will incorporate her in here somehow. :D**_

_**R&R!**_


End file.
